<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than A Hypothetical by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417397">More Than A Hypothetical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Short drabble</p><p>Day 6. Precious </p><p>( #30AOTCWORDS)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than A Hypothetical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short drabble</p><p>Day 6. Precious </p><p>( #30AOTCWORDS)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Precious aren’t they,” Padme said as she and Anakin were watching over her nieces in the yard.  Her sister Zola, their mother, was busy inside.</p><p>Anakin smiled, “they’re perfect.  Do you ever think about having children of your own?”</p><p>Padme shrugged.  “I don’t know, some day I suppose.  When the timing is right.”  She watched her nieces frolic around.  “I would certainly love to have a family of my own.  I see my sister and her kids and I just can’t help but think how different my life would have been had I not decided to go into politics.  A husband, a beautiful child to call my own.”  She couldn’t help but smile.  “Sometimes, it’s all I ever dream of.”</p><p>She then just as suddenly shook her head and let go of that fantasy because that’s all it was, a fantasy.  “What about you, Ani?  I mean I know it goes against the Jedi rules but do you ever imagine having a child?”</p><p>Anakin leaned back.  “I don’t know, really.  Despite our rules I’ve never imagined myself as a father.  I guess because I didn’t exactly have one.”</p><p>Padme nodded.  It was so easy to forget that fact especially given all of the male mentors that Anakin was surrounded by.</p><p>“Didn’t your mother ever talk about him?”</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath and sighed.  “No.  I asked her once, when I was about five but she refused to talk about it so I never asked again.  I always wanted one though.  I would see my friends playing and I would see them with theirs and I sometimes longed for it.  Don’t get me wrong Obi-wan is a great mentor and the closest I have to one but there’s only so much a son can gain from a real father.”</p><p>Padme just sat and listened intently.  A sudden silence flowing about them in the moment.  It suddenly dawned on her at just how much they were both missing in their lives.  Anakin never having had a father and she imagining a life she could have had by now.  She returned to looking at the children that weren’t hers.</p><p>The scary part was that in that life the child she imagined wasn’t just any child but Anakin’s child.  Ever since he’d come back her feelings had been skewed and all over the place taking her to places she did not wish to go.</p><p>As Padme thought these things Anakin’s gaze was focused on her.  She was so beautiful in every way and the simple thought of her bearing a child brought him a warmth of joy that he’d never felt before.  For that child to have her looks and her as a mother, well it would have been the best child in the galaxy and a lucky one at that.  He could now no longer imagine her with anyone’s child though.</p><p>“I suppose I could be a father,” Anakin said.  He couldn’t resist running his fingers down her bare arm.  “If I met the right person.”</p><p>Padme knew he was talking about her.  She strongly wanted to pull away, every logical sense was telling her and yet in her heart she could not bring herself to do so.</p><p>“Ani, we can’t,” she admitted, “and even if we wanted to...it just couldn’t be…” Padme hated that she was stumbling to find her words.</p><p>Anakin nodded as he understood what she was trying to say.  He nodded, “I know but it could always be a possibility couldn’t it?  Someday?”</p><p>She sighed.  Padme desperately wanted to say no.  There was just no logic to what she was feeling and that scared her.  The thought of having a child with Anakin was more than she could bare in a way that made her feel whole, filling some kind of void that she hadn’t realized she was missing.</p><p>Rather than say anything at all she turned her attention back to the children at hand, doing what she could to leave the hypothetical children behind as only a fantasy to be forgotten.</p><p>Anakin too turned his attention as well.  That was the end of their conversation as far as he knew.  No he had never considered being a father and yes it went against the Jedi code but now since the subject had come up it was all he could think about and it was something he did not want to leave behind.  Even the thought of it brought a sense of peace to him, a peace that he would hold onto for as long as his love for her burned and he knew that neither would burn out for as long as he lived.  He would just have to find a way to live with her decision despite his own desires.</p><p>The children laughed about and Anakin watched as Padme smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>